Morbid Curiosity
by Pearlsonlytear
Summary: With not much going on, Peridot has had time to watch all the old logs in the kindergarten from a past Peridot. On a weird whim Peridot decides she wants to find the whereabouts of the kidnapped gem like herself.
1. A Hostage

Hello there, I haven't written a note at the top of a story in a long time... Whatever, any who. I don't know where I'm going with this so... enjoy.

Over the dusky horizon a small green gem leapt into the sky freeing herself from her pursuers. What exactly the three gems whom always broke her things and tried to capture her wanted from her she was unsure of, nevertheless she always managed to escape, to have free rein of Earth another day.

The gems after Peridot were an odd bunch. The leader, and tallest being a fusion of some sort. The fusion calling herself Garnet and acting as the main strategist of the three. The second, a lanky Pearl who seemed to live by her own rules not living under any of the other gems except maybe the boy. The boy had the abilities of a gem and the body of a human, his mere existence confused Peridot. The last, an obvious last arriving kindergarten gem, a small Amethyst. The three appeared to all in some way cater to the child. Maybe out of a sense of responsibility or maybe just because how much weaker he was then them. Regardless from everything she'd ever read these gems were exponentially strange in their belief system and their own personal ranking system being so opposite of homeworld's.

Seeing that the crystal pains had gone home she let herself down back into the kindergarten. Her only place of refuge being the old gem tech inside some of the structures. Moving some debris from her prior encounter she slipped into a small passage that led her to a large mechanical room. The Peridot snickered to herself as she booted up the computer in the center of the room. The last logs backed up from another Peridot like herself, the gem did video blogs and Peridot had been spending time watching every last older one before getting to this point.

"This will be my last log. The kindergarten is under attack. Pink Diamonds forces have crushed my escorts. They are coming for me next!" The taller than herself Peridot said in hysteria. "If you're watching this you need to get off of Earth! These rebel gems are merciless and have no loyalty!" The old forgotten Peridot pleaded to the screen. "I don't know what they are doing with the gems they capture but I have a feeling I'm going to find out!" The Peridot finished. The sound of the hatch being ripped open could be heard and she squealed in terror as she turned off the computer.

Present day Peridot sighed. A little shaken up she walked up to the entrance to find the hatch had indeed been torn off. _If the crystal clods knew about this secret chamber why hadn't they tried to kidnap her from it already?_ As Peridot relaxed to rest her body, not to sleep only higher class gem fiddled around with that waste of time, she couldn't get the darker green Peridot with the gem on her neck out of her mind. _Did the crystal clods still have her_? The earth gems called themselves only 'The Crystal Gems' who was to say they were even affiliated with Pink Diamond. Maybe these gems were once rebels but had broken off from her and that's why they were still alive? With a heavy sigh she knew her curiosity wouldn't go away. She had to know what became of the Peridot in the log. With an annoyed sigh she found herself on her way to the very place the other Peridot might be.

She slowly stepped up the porch to the crystal clods home. The outside level was similar to any human creation ever, mainly made from the remains of organic material called trees. Not knowing how to approach the gems she let herself in quietly. Looking deep into the structure it became obvious the gems themselves had rooms similar, but technologically speaking way behind, than those on home world today. It was somewhat relieving to know her kind, even as mislead as them, chose not to live in such a primitive way such as humans. Stepping into the nest she could hear a soft snoring from a level above her. A set of built in ledges lead up to the snoring. _It couldn't be one of the gems could it?_ Peridot quietly climbed them and peaked over the edge. It was the Steven sleeping in the bed and again Peridot felt a little relieved. She could take the Steven If he woke up and tried to capture her. After all the Steven was much smaller than her while she was in her current state.

Her limb extenders were a status symbol. Meaning she was above every other Peridot, she was still replaceable, but she had performed much better than the others so she got the limb extenders and plenty of tasks that let her travel the galaxy. Up until this point she had love doing work off her planet. But Earth was different, no gem tech or regular stationed gems here to speak of. Now that her screen was cracked and her warp back to the moon unknowingly smashed by the one called Garnet she was trapped here with no way to contact home world to send help. It didn't shock her no one came after her but the fact that Jasper had been missing so long with no gem looking for her made no sense. That Jasper in particular was one of the oldest still around and she was highly valued by the gem authority. The only reason she got sent after Peridot is because they happen to already been acquainted, though she was hot headed and angry a lot, at one point the two had be friends.

The triangle headed gem shook herself from her thoughts and took a final look at the sleeping Steven before climbing down to the center of the room. Despite the dark a sun roof let in enough light for Peridot to study the contraption before her. The hand of the user is what lead to witch room it took you. Peridot knew better than to try to see what would happen if she pressed her own palm to the rooms, it would alert the crystal gem in that room and get her caught. The Steven's snoring grew louder and Peridot became anxious convinced she would get caught any moment now.

Peridot wasn't wrong. The door in front of her whirled open and in complete panic she leapt to the higher level of the room and took the Steven in her arms. A single laser pointer at his head.

"Now listen up you dirt mound, you're going to back away slowly with your arms up if you hope to get the Steven back in one piece." Peridot said. Steven yawning and not struggling much due to him just waking up.

The small gem did as asked. The unruly mess of hair giving her away to be no other gem than Amethyst. The purple quartz was glaring daggers into the green one.

"Peridot... *yawn* what are you even doing here?" She said rubbing sleep from her eyes. The space Dorito didn't know what to say. Should she just be honest and tell her she was looking for the rectangular gemstone of the Peridot from the Kindergarten logs? Could these clods still have her stored away somewhere? Peridot laughed nervously.

"You clods are always trying to take me, how do you like it when I take one of you?" Peridot giggled manically and using one spinning set of fingers flew herself out of the house breaking through the glass of the sun roof on the way.

"Whaaah!?" Steven cried out at the sudden height. "Where are you taking me?" Steven whined not likening the height one bit. Peridot ignored her squirming captor.


	2. A Friend

With some old rope left in the kindergarten Peridot wrapped the Steven up and finally was able to put him down and rest her arms. It wasn't like she had used her own physical strength to lift the boy, it was she had no way to charge them and she relied on their self-charging system to keep them going. If she drained the whole battery life before it could, she could kiss them goodbye for a long time.

"Peridot… What do you need me for?" Steven complained. The boy had no fear just annoyance in his voice. Angered by the lack of fear in him she blasted a single laser beam close by his head causing him to jump out of his skin. "GAH! What was that for!?" He shrieked.

"You're not taking me very serious are you?" Peridot sneered aiming the laser at him again.

"NO! YES I AM!" He frantically hollered.

"Alright good then. Now what's fixing to happen is your clod friends are going to come looking for you, when they do I need you to act REAL scared for me, okay?" Peridot requested. Steven was scared and he nodded quickly. "Good. Now be quiet." Peridot said glaring at him.

As Peridot thought, she was not wrong. It took them no time to find her hideout.

"PERIDOT" The largest gem said. Such anger over a little weird human-hybrid thing.

"Oh hello, clods. Now that I have your attention…" Peridot trailed off making sure she was between the Steven and the angry crystal gems, with her laser pointed at Steven's head the gems were still. "I need some favors from you, then I'll give you your precious Steven." Peridot finished. This resulted in a groan of annoyance from the Pearl.

"What do you want?" Pearl sighed. She was anxious to have Steven in her arms and away from the green technician.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ADRESSING ME?" Peridot shrieked. "I don't do business with Pearls." Peridot finished. She thought for a moment. "Amethyst is it?" She asked.

"Yeah… what the hell do you want?" Amethyst said clearly pissed.

"I'm going to have my commands carried out through you, the only actual other gem here." She explained. Garnet was on edge and her own anger was growing. There was a point in which Sapphire's patience could not over power Ruby's temper and Garnet would begin lashing out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ALREADY?" Garnet demanded. The laser being held so close to Steven's little head was nerve racking and she wanted this to be over with.

"Patience, yelling won't help anybody." Peridot said with a snicker. Standing up she picked up Steven in one arm and turned the screen in front of her on.

"This gem… Do you know where she is?" Peri asked a little bit of hurt and embarrassment in her voice. The Pearl looked to the permanent fusion and back to the monitor.

"Do we have her in temple maybe?" Pearl asked her maroon companion.

"It's possible, Rose had plenty of gems captured that we didn't know about. Just like Lapis." Garnet confirmed. Amethyst sighed.

"We might have her… if we do we'll bring her here." Amethyst said in a monotone voice.

"Alright, you two find the Peridot… I'm going to stay here with Steven." Pearl said.

"No you're not" Peridot corrected. The crystal gems and the Steven all sighed.

A threat was made to Peri about hurting the Steven and the three left. Peridot laughed to herself, she wanted so badly to meet the gem from the logs.

"Who is she to you?" Steven quietly asked. Peridot gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked.

"Is she your sister? Your friend? Your love?" Steven clarified with a smirk. Peridot for a moment. Who would this gem even be to her if she was released? Who's to say this gem would want to befriend her, she would most likely just want to go home like she did. Peridot grinned at Steven with a tiny bit of home.

"I don't know yet." She said.

Thinking for a moment she looked on at the tiny gem-human-thing next to her foot. He had never been mean like his companions. Maybe it was because he was naïve and innocent or because he was care free… Regardless of what it was it was endearing to the lonely green gem.

"What's it like…?" Peridot slowly asked. Steven looked at her confused but with sincere concern. That was the look. She'd seen it on his face before. She could never hurt this boy.

"What's, what like?" He asked with a tilt of his head. His brown eyes were wide.

"Having gems who care about you, who value you?" Peridot said sadly.

"I've never thought about it." Steven said with cold honesty.

"I've- I've always wanted that. That's why I hope your friends have her. She's the only one who could ever understand a gem like me on this whole planet. I hope she likes me." Peridot finished.

"Well if she's not the friend you want… I could always be your friend." Steven offered with a smile. The creature at her feet astonished her. She'd kidnapped and pointed a laser to his head and he was still sweet to her. She had only gotten annoyance from him. There couldn't be a single mean bone in his body for him to be so kind like this. It was refreshing. There was nothing like it at home.

"If I untie you… Will you stay with me?" Peridot asked. Steven beamed another bright smile at her. Knowing the answer she did as she offered.

"Why are you on Earth?" Steven asked. "What do you want with my home?" There was such an innocence in his question it made Peridot sick thinking of what was to become of his home.

"I came to check on a project home world left on earth." Peridot said shielding the Earths fate from the child. Such an odd concept, a child. Human's reproductive method was an odd thing. And a child was such a unique thing to experience. There was a wonder to the idea of taking care of a similar creature at a fragile state. What she said wasn't a lie though it left out the part about the earth being destroyed if the progress was successful. Maybe with the help of the Peridot who planted the monster in Earth she had a chance to destroy it.


	3. The Reason why

HELLO MY PRETTIES

Sorry this is so short... will pick back up on Monday... I SWEAR I WILL! Love ya~

"We found her!" Amethyst said tossing the gem at Peridot. The other crystal gems followed. Steven ran to Garnet who hugged him tightly with a smile.

"You're in for a world of hurt. Do you think we are just going to leave you alone after you took Steven?" Pearl said angrily.

"STOP" Steven demanded. "She didn't hurt me. Not once. She let me free once you left. She's just lonely… she just wanted a friend." Steven explained. Peridot grew warm at the child's defense of her actions. How could this boy be so sincere? "She's not even doing anything here anymore, she's just stuck here." Steven added smiling at the green gem.

Pearl gave a serious look to Garnet then to Amethyst.

"We can call a short truce… If she's being truthful and there are no more issues from her we could leave her be… I guess." Garnet agreed. Steven smiled before cheerfully hugging the large gems leg tightly and muttering thank-yous.

The gems left with Steven following behind shortly.

Peridot took the rectangular Peridot off the floor and gave in a glance or two before resting it on a desk close by. How long could it take for the ancient gem to regenerate?

Awhile went by and the gem began to glow. A curvy figure appeared. The Peridot wore dark green jump suit similar to hers but with a slightly off green from her own bearing a yellow diamond in the center of the outfit. Her hair was the same color as her skin, an olive green. Peridot smiled widely at her new companion.

"Welcome back!" She smiled. The larger Peridot stumbled and she caught her. Lime green skin touching olive green, what an odd clash of colors she thought to herself.

"I'm in the kindergarten… how?" She said coughing up dust. Her eyes glowed as she looked to the much younger Peridot.

"It's a long story… I was assigned to check on the cluster but… I'm trapped here now. I watched all of your logs… even the last. You're safe now." Peridot said. An overwhelming amount of different emotions over taking her.

"Earth… it belongs to..?" She asked.

"The Pink diamond followers seemed to all been destroyed. Pink Diamond herself must be dead. There are three gems who live on Earth who call themselves the crystal gems but I have reason to believe they are a separate group." Peridot explained.

"You dodo brain! That's what her followers started to call themselves near the end." The olive green Peridot said. Watching the other Peridot's thick lips part while she was speaking brought a weird rush up her spine. _Had she been mooning over this gem the WHOLE time? Is that why she so desperately wanted to meet her? IS THAT WHY SHE FELT SO LONELY?_


	4. False hope

It had been so many hours listening to the older Peridot's stories of the war. She could remember so many different long gone gem's and the different perspectives going through home world's leaders. This was nothing life reading reports, this was the greatest source to learn about it.

"How did you feel about the war?" Peridot finally asked. The olive skinned Peridot gave a confused look then finally began to speak again.

"I never thought about it… We are Peridot's we aren't for making opinions we are for running and fixing gem tech." Peridot frowned hearing the older gem say that. It was still true now. Almost heart breaking to think home world followed by the same rules this many thousands of years later.

"What do you want to do now?" Peridot asked.

"I don't know." She muttered. "You know what they say right? Gems who stay on earth too long get corrupted by love." She continued.

"No I never heard that." Peridot said.

"They say love is a human born concept. And Pink Diamond fell in love with the earth on her first arrival. That's what made her fight for it and lose focus of what was important. Love, is as I believe essentially caring about something but with more severity. If she had truly loved gem-kind as she swore to home world over and over she would of stopped and spared all of the gems who had to die to protect this dirt mound." The gem explained.

"She spared you… she must have." Peridot argued. The other Peridot sighed.

"Maybe she herself didn't kill gems but her followers did and goodness knows the home world soldiers killed. My real point is love is a bad thing. You must not get swept up in it. We need to return home. Hopefully with the crystal gems in captivity." The malice in the gems voice frightened the younger one and she gave a sad look to her companion.

"Love couldn't be that bad… as longs as you don't let it control you, right?" Peri asked.

"Love is awful. Have you ever heard of those two gems under blue diamond? They were the best of their kind. A ruby who's small side gave her the upper hand in battle because her opponent never expected her strength. The ruby was one of the best fighters and had been due to start training young gems to fight. The other a Sapphire who could see into the future. It made her a great strategist and she was essential to home worlds success. The both got shipped to earth to fight. The two were already companions for years but once they came to earth they betrayed home world claiming they wanted the freedom to be in love and to live how they wanted. They went on to form a permanent fusion and to be Pink Diamond's greatest asset in terms of fighting. Love corrupts gems. It's good for humans that's how they procreate but for gems it's not. Love is unnecessary for gems." The older Peridot confirmed.

"Are you interested in trying to fix up some really old gem tech and using it to go home? The original ships home world used to come here are still crashed and over grown with plants in the same location. I don't know how they worked but I bet with the both of us we could figure it out." The lime green gem seemed more than pleased to change the subject.

This wouldn't be the kind of companion she was looking for. It was becoming obvious she wouldn't find that at home neither. She had two options: Win over the Peridot from the blogs or win over the crystal gems. Both options were farfetched but she desperately needed a gem who would put her before anything else.


	5. The Misfits

Olive-Peridot sighed at the wreckage before here.

"This tech is even before my time, my dear." She admitted. Peridot cringed at the thought of how long ago the gems must have first arrived on Earth. Peridot herself was only maybe 83 earth-years old and the thought of being as old as the gem before her was a chilling thought. That's a lot of time to forget your past, as many gems did once aged.

"Maybe we could use the parts to make a new ship?" Peridot suggested.

"No this junk will never get off the ground." Olive-Peridot sighed. The older army-green gem stared at her hands and with a frown looked to her companion. "I don't think these hands remember much of how to do anything actually. I've been poofed so long many of my memories have worn away."

The truth was sad. With such long lives there were many disadvantages that came with their almost immortality. Peridot wondered exactly how old the crystal gems were, it was obvious they had to be much older than she could imagine perhaps even older than Jasper.

"Well I guess I better let you in on what exactly we are facing if we can't find a way off of earth." Peridot began not wanting to have this conversation.

Olive-Peridot began laughing maniacally, almost as if she was pleased.

"That's perfect. That's exactly what those 'crystal crusaders' deserve." She said.

"But what about us?" Peridot quietly asked.

"Who cares!? We are just rocks! I've lived long enough, what a nice way to go, to see justice for home world?" She continued.

"I'm only eighty, I'm the current commanding Peridot on home world. I want to live, even if I can't go home." Peridot frantically explained.

"So..? What do you want me to do about it?" The gem bitterly asked. Peridot's heart sunk. Once a selfish home world gem always a selfish home world gem. Peridot cursed under her breath and began walking off. The gem followed swiftly behind. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Away from you!" Peridot yelled.

"Aw hunny, what's got you so upset?" She snickered.

"YOU. I watched all your logs… I brought you back because… I guess I thought you were someone you aren't. Your just like every single home world gem ever… I should have known. I just wanted a friend… at least, even if for just a little while before earth is destroyed and we are all smashed to bits…" Peridot walked on away as Olive-Peridot laughed on and muttered something about love corrupting her.

Steven's offer stuck in her head, and once she knew Olive-Peridot wasn't following she snuck away to the crystal gems home.

It was morning now and she was unsure if Steven would be awake. She fearfully tapped on the door and was met with a vine-like purple whip wrapping around her body.

"What are you doing back here?" Amethyst demanded.

"And where is your friend?" The Pearl added walking up on the situation. Peridot didn't struggle she just sobbed at Amethyst's feet.

"She's not my friend. She's just another selfish home world gem, I should have known I was just hoping… so badly for a gem to understand me and... Whatever you won't get it you have companions to look out and care for you." Amethyst looked to Pearl for guidance but she simply shrugged.

"Come on man… it's not that bad being alone on earth? There's plenty to do…. There's also like a ton of free junk everywhere and food too…" Amethyst did her best to lighten the mood. The green gem continued sobbing. "There's tons of fun earth things to do!" Amethyst concluded.

"There won't be any earth stuff soon. I'm going to die just as alone as I was made. I'm going to just die as some stupid worker gem who got lost completing a task. No one will remember me or even care!" Peridot explained.

"What's going to happen to earth?" Garnet's cold serious voice came from the corner of the room. Peridot sighed.

"It doesn't matter. There's nothing anyone can do. Just make peace with your certain demise." Peridot explained.

"NO I need you to tell me"" Garnet demanded slamming a gauntlet into the side of the house unknowingly waking Steven.

"LOOK THERES THIS GIANT GEM MOSTER IN THE CORE OF EARTH AND WHEN IT FORMS EARTH GOES BYE-BYE" Peridot hissed.

"WHAT?" Steven cried.

"Steven!?" The four of them cried.

"I- I- I'm so sorry… I didn't know he was awake I-" Peridot fearfully said. At this point she had been released from Amethyst's whip and was crouched on the floor beneath Garnet.

"How do we destroy it?" Garnet demanded.

"Uh- I don't know" Peridot mumbled.

"Wrong answer" Garnet said slamming her weapon painfully close to Peridot's head.

"I mean it, I don't know." Peridot fearfully yelped. Garnet lifted her arms to slam the gem but Steven rushed to run between them. His protectiveness and the sincere determined look in his eyes made her calm down.

"We are going to find a way to destroy it and you're going to help, Peridot." Garnet said. She walked off to disappear into her room which Pearl and Amethyst knew meant Ruby and Sapphire were going to discuss the revelation.

"Steven!?" Peridot said with a crooked smile. She hugged the child which made the other two gems uneasy.

"What was the other Peridot like?" Steven asked her. Peridot frowned and Steven dropped the subject. "Does this mean no more fighting and you're going to be around here more?" He asked.

Peridot looked to the other gems then at the sweet hopeful expression on Steven's face.

"If I am wanted here, I will be around to help protect you from this thing in the Earth and from the other Peridot. I want to fit somewhere, where better than with a bunch of misfits?" She smiled.


	6. A date?

LE GASP ANOTHER CHAPTER WAHT? Haha :)

WHOA WHOA WHOA

Slow it down. This chapter has mild Stevidot that will not be sticking around. Just Steven having a little crush and Peridot not understanding. It's cute and not serious.

The other gems in which she found herself with were odd. Particularly the Amethyst whom kept herself amused by the constant chewing of some form of earth material in her jaws. The unspoken leader was stoic as ever, reading over the information I had stored in my limb enhancers. I knew I was far more fit to read-over and form a plan but as to not upset the Steven I allowed the fusion to take charge. The dramatic Pearl was sitting on the couch with her own reading material laid out upon her lap, every so often she would daintily change the page. All gems were considered to be female, that being females in most life forms seemed to be the superior orientation. It was a social construct among gems. All gems identified as female for 1000s of years, still some came off more feminine than others. This Pearl was one of those especially feminine gems leading me to the conclusion she was once a Pearl of a higher ranking gem. Steven was the only one of the 'crystal gems' I felt remotely safe talking or even relaxing around. These 48 earth hours had been very stressful for me.

The group of misfits clearly had no trust to spare for me. Only the Steven had any warmth in his gaze at me. Amethyst looked on with curiosity, the pearl with concern and finally the fusion, Garnet was it? She looked on at me as if I had personally put the cluster in the Earth.

"Hey Peridot, want to come with me to the Big Dounut?" Steven asked breaking the awkward silence and my thoughts. The other gems stared at me waiting my response. Unsure if had their permission I accepted offer.

"Garnet…" Pearl muttered. Garnet stared at me and then Steven, an uncharacteristic smile over took her face. She stepped over to me and patted my head.

"Let them go." She said with a small smile, she clearly knew something I didn't.

"YAY!" Steven exclaimed taking my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"YOU BETTER BRING ME SOMETHING" Amethyst called after us causing the Steven to gleefully laugh. The social order of this group was so confusing. How did the fusion's mind change about me so suddenly? Though being incapable of experiencing true exhaustion, my mind was pooped. The 'misfit gems' were too much for me. I appreciated their closeness and even in a small way their vow to protect the earth. Were they as nervous and stressed around me as them.

"So…. Peridot…" Steven began. His face was flushed and I was increasingly worried for him. If I brought him back injured or ill surely I would be blamed.

"Do you like me?" The earth child asked. I stared at him for a moment. Surely the child knew I had a fondness for him, right?

"Of course, Steven!" I said trying to give the sincerest smile I could muster. The Steven grabbed my hand and smiled up at me like I had just given him some grand gift.

"I like you too!" He giggled. We walked to the Big Dounut hand in hand and I could just sense something was not right.

"Oh hey Steven." A blonde human coolly said.

"Hey Sadie. Meet my new girlfriend, she's the newest crystal gem." He excitedly stated lifting our hands for the human to see. The girl gave me a curious glance then smiled at Steven.

"Wow she's pretty… and green." The girl mumbled. Steven laughed obnoxiously.

"Can I get two jelly donuts and a chocolate frosted one for Amethyst?" Steven asked. The human nodded handing him the desired donuts in which he promptly handed over a green paper in exchange. Steven thanked her and lead me outside the store back towards his home.

I was quiet the entire walk, munching on the 'donut' the Steven had given me. It was sweet and had a texture similar the bread I had tried earlier.

When we arrived inside the fusion turned to me with a big grin.

"How was your date?" The Amethyst asked unable to contain a laughter that had clearly been built up. I stood still in the door way still confused to the situation.

Pearl gave me a look of understanding and explained to me what had been going on. At the end of the conversation Steven seemed highly disappointed and took off to his bedroom. I couldn't help feel flattered, the Steven was really adorable. Maybe that's why they fought so hard to protect and care for him?


End file.
